


Forgetting

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: After Stella has a nightmare in her office, Dani lefts her forget about Spector for a little while. (Spoilers for 3x04)





	

_When she opened her eyes, he was there, hands around her throat, forcing her down under the water. As her vision blurred, his hands loosened, letting her up just long enough to gasp for air, then he shoved her under again. His intentions were clear- he was going to make her suffer._

 

_Blackness crept into her vision, eating at more and more until-_

 

_Gasping, Stella sat up. The hotel's sheets clung to her. Rolling over, Stella pulled the sheets tightly up around her._

 

“ _Stella, it's time to wake up,”_

 

“ _Just a few more minutes Daddy,”_

 

“ _Stella,” he whispered, “Stella,”_

 

“Ma'am? Ma'am!” Stella's eyes snapped open, a wide eyed Dani Ferrington was shaking her awake.

 

“I'm alright Dani,” Stella sat up, brushing her hair from her face.

 

“You were crying in your sleep ma'am,” Dani said, sitting on the floor by Stella's sleeping bag, “And you cried out in fright a moment ago.”

 

Stella reached up to touch her own cheek, surprised to find it wet with tears. Dani pulled a tissue from her pocket and offered it to her.

 

“Is there anything you'd like to talk about?” the younger woman asked, leaning forward, moving closer.

 

“I just want him put away,” Stella breathed, “I want to forget about him for a little while.”

 

“I want to help you,” Dani whispered, intoxicated by her closeness.

 

Looking up, Stella met Dani's unwavering gaze. Dani's eyes lowered to Stella's lips. Stella's tongue darted out unconsciously, wetting her lips. Dani tilted her head, moving forward, closing the gap.

 

Stella gasped softly, but Dani took advantage of it, deepening the kiss. Stella rocked forward, spilling into Dani's lap, running her hands through the younger woman's hair. Wrapping her arms around her, Dani pulled Stella tightly against her body. They sprawled on the floor, breathless.

 

“Dani,” Stella moaned, rolling them both back onto the sleeping bag. She pushed the restrictive blazer from Dani's shoulders, “I want you.”

 

Shrugging off the blazer, Dani moved down, kissing Stella's jawline, the curve of her throat and the patch of skin directly above her lacy tank top. She moved lower still, gently kissing the flimsy fabric. Reaching the top of Stella's sweatpants, she stopped.

 

“We're the only ones here,” said Dani and Stella nodded, relaxing back onto her pillow.

 

Taking that as a go ahead, Dani hooked two fingers in the waist band, slowly pulling down Stella's sweatpants. Pushing up the satin top, she kissed Stella's navel. She trailed her kisses down against the scrape of lace pulled tot across Stella's hips. Stella's legs fell open and she moaned as Dani kissed the growing wet spot of her underwear.

 

“Off,” she growled, voice rough with desire.

 

“Yes Ma'am,” Dani teased, smirking, and Stella gave a strangled laugh.

 

“Just Stella,” she corrected. But her words turned to a sigh as Dani pulled down her underwear.

 

Dani kissed the inside of Stella's thigh, inhaling her musky scent. She kissed her swollen lips, smiling at the way Stella inhaled sharply. Dani's tongue easily found Stella's clit, carefully tracing circles.

 

Stella's hands gripped the sleeping bag as she focused on breathing. The world was dissipating to just the sound of her own breathing and the feeling of Dani's mouth between her legs. The heat in her stomach was building, but just when she thought she was going to reach her breaking point, Dani pulled back, leaving her wanting more.

 

Dani was taking her time, savoring each whimper Stella made, every twitch of her hips. She closed her lips around Stella's swollen clit. Sucking, her teeth gave a gentle scrape.

 

White, hot heat exploded behind Stella's eyes as she cried out, her whole body tensing for a moment. Then she slumped back onto the sleeping bag, limbs tingling. Dani lolled between her legs, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. The redhead laid both hands flat on Stella's stomach, resting her chin on her hands. Reaching out, Stella lazily played with Dani's hair.

 

After a few blissful moments, Dani pulled away, “I really should get going, it's late.”

 

Stella slipped back on her underwear, standing up as Dani pulled on her blazer. Without her normal five inch heels, Stella stood considerably shorter than Dani. Nevertheless, she smoothed Dani's collar, still managing to maintain her air of intimidating regality in a tank top and panties. Rising up on her toes, Stella pressed a soft kiss on Dani's lips.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, “I must return the favor.”

 

“It's not- You don't-” Dani looked at the ground.

 

Stella gripped the lapels of Dani's blazer pulling her in for another kiss. Dani moaned as Stella nipped at her bottom lip.

 

“A nice bottle of wine,” Stella said, “Then I intend to take my time.”

 

Dani shivered, trying to hide a smile, “You should get some sleep.”

 

Walking slowly back to her sleeping bag, Stella threw a cheeky grim over her shoulder, “Yes ma'am.”

 


End file.
